Red Faraway Dream
by hetaliaforever123
Summary: Japan falls asleep one night, only to wake up in a strange world he has never been to before. Surrounded by unfamiliar things and strange sights, Japan tries to find a way back home in order to return to the world he always knew. It seems as if this world wants to teach him something, though... Based off of "Dream Journey" sung by Hiroki Takahashi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Japan (I wish I did :3), Hetalia (I wish I did X3), or this song (I wish I had it). **

**A/N: All my followers are going to kill me because I have not updated either story. :) Go ahead, throw tomatoes at me... I was so caught up in projects and schoolwork that I almost forgot about fanfiction. :( I'm sorry. I never meant to stop updating. I should have put that I was on hiatus until the beginning of our vacation. But anyways, to make up for that, I'll be typing a series of one-shots based on the new Hetalia character songs! X3 So this is the one-shot for Japan's "Dream Journey"!  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

After a long and weary day, Japan finally could have a restful and peaceful sleep. He was exhausted from all the troubles with government and mishaps of his friends. It was about time he just drifted off into a dream...

"Oyasumi, Pochi-kun," Japan softly whispered to his pet Shiba Inu, who wagged his tail happily before sleeping. Japan sighed faintly before laying his head down on his pillow and closing his brown eyes...

As quickly as he closed his eyes, he reopened them, taking in his surroundings. But these surroundings were not as familiar as the ones back at his home. No, these surroundings were completely different. Uneasily, Japan stood up, realizing that he stood on a shining, red path. The sky was a very dark blue, and the moon was full to the brim. There was no sign of nature; only the dark-shaded grass that grew beside the red path. "Pochi-kun!" Japan tried calling out, never hearing his dog's response. He wanted to get out of there; he wanted to get back home. In order to do so, he ran down along the winding, red path, running gracefully at a speed he hasn't ran ever since the era of ninja. He felt his heart race, and he actually felt, somehow... renewed.

_The faraway dream that is shining madder red  
is writing down the moments and shining tonight.  
The full moon and  
my heart begin to rise gracefully. _

As he continued running, Japan faintly spotted a white bridge's reflection along sparkling waters. Somehow getting tired, Japan slowed down and rested awhile on the white bridge. Somehow, he felt as if he was on a light, white bubble looking down on his own reflection. Japan stopped to think for a moment. A bridge can't be made out of bubbly foam...

_On the vaguely wavering bridge  
that is ephemeral like bubbles,  
the pink-colored heat haze  
snuggles faintly and follows the wind. _

Looking up to the sky, Japan was astounded to see a glittering, pink haze alighting the dark blue sky. It swirled, twisted, and danced in the air, curling up as it continued on forward in the direction of the blowing winds. Closing his eyes, Japan could feel a light breeze blowing softly on his jet black hair, swishing it back and forth like a gentle breeze on a white sail.

_With my eyes staring fixedly,  
although it's an endless way,  
without stopping my walking,  
I certainly will convey the feeling kept in my heart. _

Suddenly, Japan felt something floating underneath his feet. Looking down, Japan watched in horror as the foamy bridge turned into white bubbles that began to float up and carry his body. He looked ahead of him and spotted the glimmering, red path that would most likely lead him home. As much as he liked the beauty of this place, he really had to get home, for his family and friends. Closing his eyes, Japan jumped off, feeling the air surround him as he plummeted back down to the earth. Soon, he landed, being forced to roll in order to soften his landing. Japan stopped rolling, picking himself back up and standing up once again on a red path. "I must keep going," Japan told himself softly. "Otherwise, I might never get home." Japan continued walking on, forward into the red path.

_The faraway dream that is shining madder red  
is spinning off the moments and colors tonight.  
The full moon and  
my heart begin to rise gracefully. _

As Japan continued walking, he heard many popping sounds as if there were fireworks. He looked up to see that the foamy, white bubbles he was floating atop popped and lit up the dark blue sky with a rainbow of colors. Japan's brown eyes shined in wonder at the marvelous sight. Realizing he's losing focus, Japan shook his head and continued plowing on forward through the madly red path.

_The starry sky that is clear and blue  
is reflected on the waves.  
The thousands of the scattering sparkles  
guide me and  
flick my heart. _

Soon, he came across a miniature, wooden bridge onto which the red path traveled across. Japan stopped for a moment, hesitating about whether he should cross. The bridge was completely surrounded by water, reflecting the suddenly clear and starry night sky in the waves. Suddenly, the bridge was filled with sparkles, forming a zigzag pattern that led across the wooden bridge. With his heart racing and his eyes lit up in amazement, Japan followed his instincts and traveled across the now-sparkling bridge. As he finished getting across, Japan squinted his eyes to get a better focus in the bright and gleaming destination he arrived in.

_Just then, glows of fireflies come into my view,  
and a festival music resounds through.  
Now my lovely city  
is gradually dyed in gold by them. _

A softly glowing firefly soon flew in front of Japan, glowing a bright golden light onto Japan's face. Smiling softly, Japan touched the firefly, making it fly away into the night sky. As he continued staring on towards where the firefly disappeared, Japan suddenly heard very familiar music. "That sounds like... min'yō," Japan murmured softly, wondering what was going on. He walked forward only to be surrounded by happy, chattering people in festival clothing and many tents alighted by lanterns.

"A matsuri," Japan softly gasped, a feeling of joy fluttering inside him. "I guess it is about time for the cherry blossom festival... That is what it seems like around here."

He walked forward, admiring the festival and the very musical min'yō playing. Japan smiled in nostalgia, remembering how he got his friends to dance to Bon Festival music after an exhausting day of chasing noppera-like aliens. He wished that he could just rewind and relive that moment...

More fireflies flew around the festival, landing on festival tents, instruments, and lanterns, giving the whole festival a golden glow. Suddenly, everything began to turn golden at the fireflies' touches. Japan was horrified as he saw the fright on people's faces as they scattered, trying to escape the spreading golden touch. Every festival tent and lantern was turning into gold!

_The faraway dream that is shining madder red  
is writing down the moments and shining tonight.  
The full moon and  
my heart begin to rise gracefully. _

Japan looked ahead of the festival, only to see the same sparkles from the bridge glimmering on a red path. The red path he was originally on began to turn into gold too, and it seemed as if the sparkles were urging him to run away and onto the next path before everything turned to gold.

The Japanese man nodded to nothing as he prepared himself to run. As another lantern turned gold, he sprinted forward. With every step he took, something else turned gold, forcing Japan to speed up before the exit gate turns gold. Before Japan could reach the gate, he witnessed the gate's bronze doorknob gradually turn gold. In haste, Japan hurled himself forward and jumped out of the gate before the whole festival grounds turned gold. The gate was heavy with the weight of gold, sealing it shut for Japan to never return.

_The faraway dream that is shining madder red  
is spinning off the moments and colors tonight.  
The full moon and  
my heart begin to rise gracefully. _

Japan sighed in relief, standing up on the red path and dusting away the dirt on his shoulders. He looked on ahead at the path, amazed as the sparkles began to gleam and transform into rainbow-colored sparkles. Some voice inside his head suggested that he was almost at his destination; he was almost home.

He could feel his heart fluttering, as if one part didn't want to leave the beauty of this dream world and another part just wanted to return to his familiar world of family and friends. He continued on, leaving with a renewed feeling of happiness and adventure.

_What strong prayers they are!  
The branch-dropping cherry blossoms have bloomed steadily.  
Cherishing these enchantingly beautiful flowers in full bloom..._

Walking along the red path, Japan looked up to see many cherry trees on either side of the path. "Now I know why they were celebrating," Japan mused in wonder, admiring the beautiful, pink cherry blossoms blooming brightly on the trees. Steadily, the cherry blossoms wafted to the ground, lightly touching the red path underneath Japan's feet.

Japan smiledhappily at the beauty of this place. Throughout his entire journey, he felt renewed, as if he found more reasons to love the place he was born and raised in. He looked up to the starry, night sky and searched for the rabbit pounding rice into mochi on the moon. Closing his eyes, he felt the night breeze whip his hair around softly.

_...I picture my dream journey and look up at the heaven._

As quickly as he closed his eyes, his eyes reopened, returning him back to the familiar world of his home. Pochi ran up to Japan in happiness, licking his cheek as a greeting of "Good morning." Japan smiled softly at his dog and petted his silky fur.

"That was a wonderful dream journey," Japan chuckled lightly as he continued petting Pochi.

* * *

**Some Translation Notes (May be wrong here):**

**_Oyasumi_: Good night**

**_min'yō_: Traditional Japanese folk music**

**_matsuri_: a festival**

**That's the end! Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think please in that empty box below~ **

**Oh, and if you do tell me what you think, also tell me what new character song I should do next if you would please! Thank you~!**

**-Forever**

**(P.S. If this is a certain friend of mine I will not name, yes, this is how I roll with fanfiction. I'm awesome like that. :D)**


End file.
